Left Hand Free
by Aajbutton
Summary: Peter Parker is offered training with tony stark but when he finds out that tony is rarely there he wanders off by himself and has some adventures he will never forget.


**Chapter one: Prologue**

"Whelp," peter thought sprawled out on his bed,

"I'm officially fucked". After aunt may saw him in his room fully dressed in his Spider-Man suit she had yelled, sweared, cried, freaked out, and grounded him for the rest of his life, but there is either going to have to be a change to that or he'll have to sneak out because he can't be the neighborhood friendly Spider-Man from his bedroom. But, he can't go against aunt May, He was all she had left, he couldn't break her heart. It had been two weeks of no spider-man and Aunt May, after praying, worrying, and cursing, talked to Peter and put down really strict ground rules. He could never, EVER leave Queens as spider-man, Die, and had to be home every night. He also had to always tell aunt May where he was (she put a tracker in his phone). Finally when Peter was alone in his room he closed his eyes to go to sleep, but right as he started to doze off his phone rang,

" Uugghh," Peter groaned as he sat up thinking it was probably nobody, but as he saw the screen of the phone he instantly perked up and answered.

" H-hi Mr. Stark" he stumbled a little bit in his words because of the excitement of talking to his hero.

"Hey kid, how are you tonight,"

"Oh I-"

"wait actually don't answer that because I have an offer to give you, how would you like to spend the summer training with the Avengers."

" Oh- WAIT REALLY!? YA-ya that would be awesome! Ya totally, thank you so SO much Mr. Stark!"

" Don't worry about it, and yes I know that you have school and um... homework so I'll have training start when your school gets out. Is that good?" Tony asks a bit sarcastically but peter was too excited to catch that.

"Yes! Perfect and thank you, again, Mr. stark, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

" No problem kid, and remember you can call me Tony."

"ya sorry M-tony"

"it's alright pete. I gotta go so remember once school gets out I'll have Happy pick you up alright bye." he hung up before peter could say bye but that didn't matter because he couldn't believe it. He thought to himself,

"me, Peter Parker, I get to train all summer with the avengers! THE AVENGERS! TRAINING!" but in his bliss he was suddenly struck with the sharp feeling of dread.

"Oh crap, what am I gonna tell May?"

It was Sunday morning so peter knew he could sleep in but peter needed a plan. He needs to figure out how he was going to tell Aunt may that he had already agreed to a whole summer with the avengers without asking her first. So the first step of operation Avenger-Spidey was to be a good child, and how was he going to do that, easy, make May breakfast. She's always told him the way to a woman's heart is food so he is going to take her advice on that and try his best to not burn down the apartment building. One hour and 100 mistakes later he has a beautiful big breakfast that he thinks is good enough to break the news to Aunt May. "Good morning, May. I made you breakfast!"

"Thanks Petey you didn't have to do that!" she yawns out as she's sitting up in her bed

"It's the least I could do for keeping the whole Spider-Man thing a secret from you. can you forgive me?" Aunt may gives him a skeptical look before reluctantly saying "alright I guess, but no more secrets, I need to know where you are because remember you are only fifteen, and remember the rules."

" Okay no more secrets," there was a moment of awkward silence before peter started to talk.

"Don't freak out but I- uh... kinda agreed to a, well, summer of training with the avengers..." "You're kidding right?" May literally laughed and thought he was kidding. Peter musters up his most innocent looking face.

"Sorry."

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?! You already agreed and it didn't dawn on you to ask me!"

"I'm sorry May but you were working late and I was too excited about the training to stop and think... but please Aunt May please, please, please let me go!" May had to take a breath, well a lot of breaths, to calm herself down before blowing up on Peter again. Trying her best to not be mad at him she says.

" When will the training start."

"Once school ends! and don't worry you don't have to take care of anything Mr. stark arranged for happy to take me there and everything!"

"And I swear to God Peter... If this training camp is actually going to war with some god…"

"NO,NO just training!"

" Alright I guess you can go, BUT I have some conditions"

"Alright." Peter said slightly nervous holding back all his excitement.

"You need to come back straight home from school, tell me what you do everyday, and never break rules." May trusted Tony, he was a good guy, and for Peter to be more strong and smart at what he was doing, means he is more safe.

"YES, OF COURSE-Wait but I have academic decathlon club after school," he actually didn't have that until the school year started up again after summer but, he needed an excuse to patrol as Spider-man before he left.

"Ok that and then home, now come here" she invited him closer to give him a hug. A really tight hug as if she wasn't going to ever let go.

"I don't want you getting hurt ok, and I know that you are a smart kid so make good decisions, don't go jumping off buildings."

"Thank you so much Aunt May you won't regret it! and I promise I will be extra careful, I won't get hurt so you don't have to worry about anything!" he tells her while thinking about all the times he has jumped off buildings and riding on top of planes. Then he walks happily out of her room to make himself a quick breakfast.

The next day is Monday and Peter woke up early to get to school once he gets there Ned meets him at his locker

"Hey Peter what's up!"

"Dude you won't believe this! I got something crazy to tell you." peter excitedly yell whispers to his best friend while getting his books out of his locker

" Tony Stark himself called me the other night to train with the avengers for the whole summer!"

"WHAT NO WAY! Dude that's crazy, but have you asked your aunt yet?" Ned asked looking a bit nervous for peter's reply.

"... and that's the craziest part! Aunt May said i could go!"

"NO WAY!" Ned practically screamed causing a few people in the hallway to give them dirty looks.

"Yes! I can't believe it either, especially with the way she reacted when she found out that I'm-" to replace saying that he is Spider-Man out loud he does a hand gesture that Ned takes a second to understand. Peter checks his watch.

"Sorry Ned, I gotta go but I'll talk more after class" then peter runs off to his next class. For the next few weeks school went on as usual but peters excitement was building up more and more every day, but he made sure to keep up with his homework and take notes in class because he didn't want to risk Aunt May changing her mind because of his grades. After finals were over Peter went straight home as Aunt may instructed him to and started packing for his summer with the avengers. Because come this time tomorrow Peter will be with THE avengers.

 **Hi everyone my name is Aj and if you liked it please follow and fav the next chapter will be coming out soon and tips and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you so much!**


End file.
